La Guerre des Lolcats
by Elwensa
Summary: Mathieu Sommet a toujours détesté les Lolcats et le démontre très bien sur SLG. Mais un jour ces démons d'internet, las de voir leur public diminuer chaque jours à cause de Mathieu, sortent du monde informatique pour conquérir le monde, ainsi qu'éradiquer Mathieu Sommet.
1. Révolution

**Chapitre 1 : Révolution**

Suilië mes petits Moutons !

Ceci est ma première fanficton SLG, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités lui appartiennent.

Bonne Lecture !

Elwensà

* * *

><p>Un éclair se dessina dans le ciel gris d'un lundi après-midi. La pluie frappait de ses fines gouttes à la fenêtre d'un appartement de Paris. Dans la petite pièce blanche, remplie de poster et de matériel de tournage, un jeune homme était assis à son bureau, ses cheveux châtains étouffés par un chapeau noir et ses grands yeux bleus, cerclés de grandes lunettes, étaient rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il n'était pas bien grand pour un garçon de 26 ans. Un comble quand on s'appelle Sommet, Mathieu Sommet.<p>

Le Youtubeur cherchait depuis plusieurs heures une nouvelle vidéo à traiter pour Salut Les Geeks. Mais, même ayant cherché tout le matin, il n'avait rien trouvé. Et comme Alexis devait venir le lendemain pour commencer l'écriture de l'épisode, Mathieu avait intérêt de trouver son bonheur avant la fin de la journée !

Il passa rapidement sur Twitter, espérant que quelqu'un lui ait envoyé une vidéo. Il vit une notification ou un fan indiquait le lien d'une vidéo avec ce message :

_« C pour SLG tu va adoré XD »_

Mathieu cliqua et se retrouva alors sur une vidéo où un chat avait la tête coincée dans un gobelet en plastique. Mathieu poussa un profond soupir, à la fois amusé et agacé.

« Encore un Lolcat ? Bordel ! , se dit-il. Ils vont finir par nous envahir ! »

Il ricana, repensant l'introduction de son épisode 84 : Les chats qui se révoltaient pour combattre les humains.

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose lui chatouiller les jambes. Il baissa la tête : Une petite masse touffue se frottait à lui, avec son petit nez humide cerclé d'une tache noir.

« Wifi, c'est pas le moment de déranger Papa ! »

Le chaton continua de ronronner. Petite créature démoniaque, trop adorable pour être punie ! Mathieu passa sa main sur le pelage blanc de son chat.

« Toi, je suis sûr que même si les chats tentaient de conquérir le monde, tu serais du côté des humain ! »

Il continua sa recherche. Il se mit à siffloter le dernier Instant Panda. La foudre au dehors brisait le silence qui semblait sans fin pour le jeune homme. L'ennui lui donnait envie d'aller fumer une cigarette. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre : ses personnalités se montraient bien calmes, suite au dernier épisode qui les avait épuisés.

Le calme était la bienvenue ce jour là pour Mathieu, et pourtant depuis toutes ces années vécues avec ses personnalités multiples, il avait pris l'habitude du bruit.

Il soupira. Il s'ennuyait à mourir ! Sans trouver son bonheur ! Il irait bien discuter avec le Panda, ou jouer avec le Geek.

Mais l'ennui de Mathieu se perdit au moment ou un icône apparut soudain sur l'écran :

_«Attention,_

_Un virus s'est introduit dans votre ordinateur »_

« Quoi ?! L'antivirus ne marche plus ? », Se demanda Mathieu.

L'image sur l'écran devint floue, puis se mit à trembler. Mathieu se mit à paniquer, ne comprenant pas se qui se passait. Il tenta de contrôler son ordinateur, il cliquait sur tout ce qui pouvait changer quelque chose, tenta de redémarrer l'ordinateur, puis, effrayé par les tremblements de l'écran, de l'éteindre. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'un autre icône apparut, formant une…tête de chat noir aux yeux jaunes et terrifiants !

Soudain, une grande lumière blanche et aveuglante jaillit de l'appareil dans un grand fracas. Mathieu, aveuglé, ferma les yeux par réflexe, ressentit un grand coup à l'arrière de son crâne, s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Quand il reprit ses esprits, Mathieu remarqua qu'il était assis sur une chaise. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit rien. L'angoisse le saisi, puis comprit qu'il avait quelque chose sur ses yeux. Il voulu bouger, mais ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Il paniqua, les souvenirs douloureux de son enfance dans un asile lui avaient provoqué une phobie profonde d'être attaché. Il se mit à hurler, la voix tremblante :<p>

« Y a quelqu'un ?! »

Silence.

- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle !

Il entendit des rires, qui semblaient être venu d'un vieux film de psychopathe. Une voix étrange et déraillée répondit :

- Non, Mathieu ce n'est pas une blague. »

L'inconnu ôta alors le bandeau des yeux de Mathieu, qui leva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et poussa un violent cri de terreur : le gigantesque homme avait une tête de chat aux yeux jaunes, son corps était recouvert de fourrure grise. Des griffes acérées trônaient sur le bout de ses doigts tandis que son grand sourire carnassier montrait d'énormes canines pointues.

« Bienvenue dans l'enfer d'internet, Mathieu. »

Des rires éclatèrent dans la pièce. Mathieu regarda autour de lui : trônait, sur sa chaise en bois, au centre grande pièce blanche, meublée d'un bureau, de quelques chaises et d'une grande lampe blanche. D'autres hommes à tête de chat le regardaient, l'un tigré.

« - What the fuck?! hurla-t-il. Vous êtes quoi? Des Fandom Furry ou des Khajiits de Skyrim ?!

« - Tu n'y est pas, Mathieu…

L'homme-chat marqua une pause, puis repris dans un rire :

…Nous sommes des Lolcats !

Il y eu un grand silence. Mathieu baissa les yeux.

- …Ok, je suis en train de rêver après une cuite.

- Pas du tout, Mathieu. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Le matou gris se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos.

« Depuis de longues années, nous, les Lolcats, sommes les maitres de la toile, expliqua-t-il. Les gens de la terre entière nous vénèrent et rient en voyant nos vidéos… mais soudainement, les hommes se mirent à nous ignorer et notre puissance disparaissait peu à peu. Et tout ça à cause de qui ?

Il saisit alors violemment Mathieu par le cou, serrant violemment la chair tendre de sa gorge entre ses griffes. Il feula :

A CAUSE DE TOI, MATHIEU ! Toi et ta maudite émission ! Toi et tes maudites vidéos ! Toi et tes maudites personnalité multiples ! »

Mathieu étouffait, il ne parvenait plus à respirer, le Lolcat l'étranglait d'une seule main. Le félin relâcha le cou du jeune homme, à moitié asphyxié et cherchant l'oxygène. Le chat tourna le dos et continua :

« Alors nous avons décidé d'utiliser la puissance des « pouces verts » pour nous rendre plus puissant et, comme tu l'a vu tout à l'heure, nous avons décidé de sortir d'internet et du monde informatique sous la forme de puissants hommes-chats… »

_Mais ça n'a pas de sens…_ Pensa Mathieu.

Le Lolcat tourna lentement et machinalement la tête en direction de Mathieu. Ce dernier eu un frisson de peur qui lui parcouru l'échine à la vue de l'étrange sourire qui taillait son vigage.

« … pour ainsi conquérir le monde, dit le chat dans un rire malsain. Mais avant nous allons te « soigner » de ta schizophrénie pour te rendre impuissant a nos yeux. »

* * *

><p>Mathieu fut jeté dans une salle blanche, à demi-vide, comportant un minuscule lit et une fenêtre à barreaux. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et l'étourdit pendant quelques secondes. Il se releva finalement sur son séant et regarda autour de lui.<p>

« Où est-ce qu'ils m'ont amené ? On dirait une cellule… ça me rappelle l'asile.»

A ces souvenirs, son cœur s'emballa. Il vit son chapeau noir, posé sur le sol, qu'il remit sur sa tête avant de se relever.

Il aperçut alors la petite fenêtre à barreaux au fond de la pièce. Celle-ci était haute. Mathieu essaya vainement d'y apercevoir quelque chose malgré sa petite taille. Dehors, il aperçut des hordes de Lolcats, armés de pistolet et autres armes, agressant et menaçant hommes et femmes dans la rue.

« C'est bien réel ?, se demanda Mathieu. Je me serais déjà réveillé. »

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir par terre. Ses menottes, trop serrées, lui détruisaient les poignets.

« Me « soigner »… venant d'eux, je dois m'attendre au pire. ».

* * *

><p>Depuis trois jours, les Lolcats torturaient Mathieu pour le « soigner ». Plusieurs fois par jours, il était attaché solidement sur une table, une lampe au dessus de sa tête l'aveuglait. Les hommes-chats lui injectaient toutes sortes de liquides dans les veines, le faisant souffrir, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il se souvint de son enfance, ses horribles « médicaments » qu'on lui injectait, pour qu'on puisse éradiquer ses seuls amis. Alors il hurlait, comme cet enfant, il y a des années. Il hurlait à la mort, luttait pour se dégager des sangles de cuir qui lui lacéraient le corps, sous les yeux illuminés de haine et de jouissance des Lolcats. Et quand Mathieu n'était pas intoxiqué à leurs produits, il était roué de coups et de griffures.<p>

Dans sa cellule, Mathieu ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal…quoique, peut-être autant que durant ses années à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Sa tête tournait, a vue se troublait, une fièvre lui frappaient le crâne comme le marteau frappe l'enclume. Mais sa plus grande inquiétude, c'était que ses personnalités n'étaient pas réapparues depuis sa capture. Il murmurait leurs noms, espérant entendre réponses.

Dans un hoquet, il bascula soudainement la tête et vomit sur le sol, puis tenta vainement de se relever, mais son corps restait plié de douleur. Il vomit à nouveau, mais le liquide répugnant était mélé d'une couleur écarlate.

Du à.

Un voile couvrit ses yeux de blanc, puis il ne vit plus rien.

Mathieu reprit ses esprits bien plus tard, mais resta à terre. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, frissonnant sur le sol glacé.

« - Ma…ma tête…j'ai mal…, gémit-il pour lui-même.

-T'es pas le seul, gamin !

…Une hallucination ?

- J'ai mal !, Dit une seconde voix un peu faible.

Mathieu crut entendre un ronflement.

- Lui, au moins, il s'en fout !, dit une troisième voix.

- Y a quelqu'un ?! » Demanda Mathieu en levant péniblement la tête.

Il se retrouva soudainement devant le visage d'un garçon à la casquette beige. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Tout les deux hurlèrent de surprise et le garçon recula. Mathieu regarda autour de lui. Quatre personnes l'entouraient.

« - Une geôle ? Ça me rappelle les bons souvenirs de la prison ferme ! , rit un homme en costard appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette à la main.

Un autre avec un t-shirt jaune pâle qui sentait l'urine dormait sur le sol.

- Panda ! Mathieu m'a fait peur ! , pleurnichait le garçon à la casquette et au

T-shirt rouge.

- Mais lâche-moi ! , dit un autre que le gamin avait agrippé de peur.

Mathieu reconnu alors le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et Maitre Panda, Ses personnalités !

- Ah, enfin ! Hurla Mathieu. Vous étiez où ?!

- Bah, on était dans ta tête, comme d'habitude ! Répondit Panda.

Mathieu fulmina et se remit à hurler de plus belle :

- SERIEUX ?! Pendant trois jours de torture, vous étiez dans ma tête à rien branler !

- Désolé de t'interrompre, Mathieu. Dit le Geek, mais avant de nous crier dessus, il faudrait réveiller le Hippie, il est en train de dormir dans ton vomi.

Mathieu se tut, désespéré.

- Okay, je vous pardonne pour cette fois, dit-il calmement. Mais aidez-moi à sortir d'ici !

- Pour les menottes, laisse faire mes mains expertes ! , rit le criminel.

En quelques secondes, le Parton avait ôté les boucles de fer des poignets de Mathieu.

- Putain, même les menottes qu'on trouve dans des sex-shops sont plus efficaces que ça ! , dit la personnalité la plus sombre.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires. Dit Mathieu en se massant les poignets.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, dit le Hippie, se réveillant avec la moitié du visage couvert de ce que Mathieu avait régurgité sur le sol.

- Il faudrait réussir à ouvrir la porte de la cellule.

- Ah oui bien sûr ! Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Tu crois que ce genre de porte de cellule s'ouvre comme… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Patron sortit un petit instrument de sa poche et le glissa dans la fente de la porte. Un « clac » résonna et la porte s'entrouvrit.

«- Comment tu ...

- Je me suis évadé de prison 18 fois. J'ai pris l'habitude. Le Patron jeta un regard dehors. Il n'y a personne, on peut y aller. »

Puis ils sortirent tous ensemble.

- Soyez discrets, les gars. Chuchota Mathieu. Ça doit être bourré de Lolcats, ici.

- En fait, on est où, dans tout ça ? demanda le Panda.

- Ben… j'en sais rien. Répondit Mathieu.

- En fait, on sait même pas où on est ! Gémit le Geek.

- Au plus profond de ton cul, gamin ! Grogna le Patron.

- Rhubarbe ! » Hurla le Hippie.

Mathieu poussa un profond soupir. Sa petite équipe le désespérait au plus haut point… mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir de les revoir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, ce premier chapitre s'arrête ici, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !<p>

Dites moi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou de visiter mon compte Twitter

« Elwensà Mouton Noir »

A bientôt pour la suite !

Nilmë Camarade ! #MoutonNoir


	2. La fuite

**Chapitre 2 : la fuite**

Suilië mes petits moutons !

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour vous avoir fait attendre la suite et surtout pour le 1er chapitre qui était non seulement mal écrit mais en plus mon ordi a eu la bonne idée de supprimer certains mots !

Enfin ! Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 un peu mieux écrit (peut être ^^') mais un peu plus court (Comme ma B***!).

Merci pour vos premiers commentaires très encourageants !

Bonne lecture!

Elwensà

* * *

><p>Dans le bâtiment presque vide, les Sommet déambulaient dans les corridors sans vie. Le sol froid et carrelé était jonché des feuilles et de poussière, on trouvait sur les murs des impacts de balles, de longues griffures et, parfois même, des traces de sang. Les néons grésillants agressaient les yeux, et pourtant ils étaient si faibles que l'ont ne pouvait apercevoir le bout des couloirs, plongés dans l'ombre.<p>

Le Patron, bien que peu rassuré, marchait en tête du groupe, suivi par le Hippie, qui semblait bien calme malgré la situation actuelle. Le Geek, les yeux gonflés de larmes, avait les douloureux souvenirs de plusieurs de ses jeux d'horreur qui, sans surprise, avait la même ambiance. L'enfant se blottissait contre son « frère » en kigurumi, qui lui prit la main, la serrant pour le rassurer, alors que lui-même avait son instinct animal en éveil et l'estomac noué par la peur. Mathieu fermait la marche, ses sens en éveil, chaque bruit lui provoquaient de puissants sursauts.

Après avoir essayé d'ouvrir toutes les portes qu'ils croisaient, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver face à quelques Lolcats, l'équipe arrivèrent dans une salle où s'alignaient une vingtaine de casiers gris. Curieux, le Patron se mit à les ouvrir les uns après les autres, tandis que les autres surveillaient leurs arrières.

« Alors ? » demanda le Panda, intrigué.

Le Patron se retourna, son habituel et dangereux sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa main luisait un objet sombre et métallique.

« Les flingues. Répondit le criminel, amusé. Des flingues et des munitions. On va pouvoir défoncer de la chatte ! »

L'ursidé, légèrement dégouté suite à cette mauvaise blague, se tourna vers son créateur.

« S'il y a des pistolets, c'est que ce bâtiment doit sûrement être un commissariat, ou une prison, du moins abandonné des…êtres humains.

- Je crois qu'on devrait partir, Gros. » Répliqua le Hippie, le doigt pointé vers le ciel comme pour indiquer qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille.

Dans les profondeurs des couloirs, des cris aigus et stridents s'étaient élevés et semblaient se rapprocher. Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, bordel ! Les Lolcats ont découvert la cellule vide !

« Merde ! hurla Mathieu, paniqué. Courrez les mecs!"

A peine il eut fini sa phrase que le schizophrène s'élança dans le couloir inconnu. Le Panda, qui n'avait pas lâché la main du Geek, se mit à courir entrainant l'enfant dans son élan. Le Hippie les suivit de ses foulées molles et régulières. Le Patron, d'un geste rapide, attrapa le plus possible de se qu'il pouvait emporter et rattrapa le reste du groupe.

« Plus vite ! s'écria le panda.

- Ils vont nous griffer ! gémit le Geek

- Et t'arracher la bite Gamin ! ricana le Patron.

- Ah bah non ! J'en ai besoin pour pisser !" répliqua le Hippie.

Cherchant la sortie, ils courraient, fuyaient, encore et encore, quand soudain Mathieu se stoppa net, bras écartés. Tous ses coéquipiers s'écrasèrent littéralement sur son dos.

Un Lolcat couleur fauve tacheté de noir pointait un revolver sur toute la bande.

« Halte ! cracha le Lolcat. Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! »

La panique saisit le groupe, provoquant de violents gémissements de la part du Gamin. Le Hippie ne cessait de murmurer « non à la guerre ». Puis un claquement se fit entendre à l'arrière du groupe avant que le Patron ne dise :

« Baissez-vous les gars. »

Tous s'exécutèrent immédiatement une fraction de seconde avant d'entendre une violente détonation. Mathieu ouvrit les yeux : l'homme-chat était à terre, les yeux révulsés, un large filet écarlate s'écoulait de son front, laissant sur le sol une mare empourprée. Mathieu se retourna vers sa personnalité la plus sombre, pour ensuite apercevoir fumer le canon d'un revolver.

« Mais c'est horrible ! gémit les Geek. Il y a du sang qui sort de sa…

- Chatte ? » coupa le Patron le finir la phrase de l'enfant.

Le criminel lança alors une autre arme dans les mains de Mathieu et une troisième dans les pattes du Panda.

« De quoi en éliminer quelques-uns. » dit le Patron, comme pour répondre à une question.

* * *

><p>Dos contre dos, groupés au centre d'une pièce, Mathieu, le Patron et le Panda tiraient sans relâche sur les Lolcats qui les avaient pris en fuite quelques instants avant. Le Geek et le Hippie, incapables de tenir une arme et encore moins de s'en servir, s'étaient réfugiés sous une table, dans un coin de la pièce.<p>

Les genoux ramenés contre son torse, le Gamin se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre les détonations qu'ils avaient pourtant tellement entendu dans Call of Duty. « Mais là c'est la réalité » pouvait-il répéter pour lui-même. Quant au Hippie … il s'était endormi, appuyé contre un pied de la table.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint et le Panda se pencha sous la table, essoufflé.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, on les a tous eu. »

Le petit s'empressa de réveiller le camé, avant de rejoindre rapidement le reste du groupe.

« C'est quoi le plan, Gamin ? demanda le Patron, soulagé d'avoir tué, lui qui s'était privé de cette occasion depuis longtemps.

- Rentrer chez nous d'abord. Répondit Mathieu. On verra plus tard pour les Lolcats.

- Mais…on sait même pas si on est dans la bonne ville ! fit remarquer le Geek, encore inquiet.

- Il a raison, Gros. Si ça se trouve, on est super loin de l'appart' ! »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, et les Sommet restèrent silencieux durant quelques instants, avant que le Patron décide qu'il fallait continuer leur route.

« Il faut aussi trouver un endroit sûr ou tu pourrais te reposer, Mathieu. annonça Panda.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as mal à la tête... »

Mathieu, silencieux, détourna le visage et posa la paume de sa main sur son front. L'ursidé donna un petit coup de patte amical à son créateur.

« Je te rappelle qu'on fait partie de toi et on ressent se que tu ressens. »

Mathieu acquiesça faiblement. Il aurait préféré que ses personnalités n'en sachent rien, pour ainsi continuer leur route sans se soucier de sa santé ou de son état. Mais le Panda avait raison, il devait se reposer ou il allait affaiblir ses personnalités à son tour.

« Je…je sais. bégaya-t-il. Mais ça va aller, je vais tenir…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 2 !<p>

Encore désolée pour l'attente !

Le chapitre 3 devrait moins se faire attendre.

N'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon Twitter pour me donner votre avis et à laisser volontiers un petit commentaire !

Nilmë et à bientôt ! #MoutonNoir

Elwensà


	3. Survie

**Chapitre 3 : Survie**

Suilië Camarades !

Vu que j'ai passé une fin de semaine pas terrible avec mes cours, j'ai écris la suite pour me détendre !

(T'écris vraiment n'importe comment Zaza!)

Bref, chapitre 3 que je vous laisse apprécier !

Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités lui appartiennent, ainsi que dans le précédent épisode où j'ai oublié de le préciser !

Bonne lecture les amis!

Elwensà

* * *

><p>Mathieu cligna les yeux devant la puissance des rayons du soleil qui se couche. Voilà presque quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas revu cette lumière. Après une bonne heure (et quelques hommes-chats avec une balle dans la tête), ils avaient réussi à sortir du bâtiment. Et Mathieu n'aurait pas pensé que le monde extérieur serait aussi malsain et terrifiant que ces couloirs maudits.<p>

Dans les grandes rues de la ville où ils se trouvaient, petite ville voisine de Paris, le silence régnait en maître. Les voitures, délaissées sur les routes, étaient vandalisées, calcinées, renversées. Les immeubles avaient les vitres brisées et les murs recouverts de griffures. Et dans ce désastre, le silence n'était que des plus angoissants. Un décor parfait pour un film de zombies Hollywoodien.

« Quel bordel…, soupira Mathieu.

- Les Lolcats ont tout détruit. Murmura le Geek.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. » constata le Hippie, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Mathieu ralentit peu-à-peu la marche. Il tituba, manquant de peu de s'écrouler au sol. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. La main plaquée sur son front, il eut un gémissement de douleur. Le Panda s'approcha rapidement, attrapant l'épaule de son créateur.

« Ca va pas, Mathieu ?!

- Ma…ma tête… je crois que j'ai de la fièvre… »

L'équipe s'arrêta quelques instants pour vérifier l'état de santé de leur paternel. Les effets secondaires des « médicaments » avaient refait surface, le poison coulait encore dans ses veines et l'affaiblissait de l'intérieur, frappant son crâne comme le marteau frappe l'enclume. Il sentit à peine la main du Geek se resserrer sur la sienne.

« Il faut que tu te reposes ! gémit l'enfant, inquiet pour son créateur et, indirectement, pour lui-même.

- Si tu faiblis, on faiblit aussi, ce serait la grosse merde après ! souligna le Patron.

- Ca va aller, je vais tenir ! » affirma le schizophrène en poussant ses personnalités pour continuer leur route.

Mais un bruit strident le força à s'arrêter à nouveau en posant par réflexe les mains sur ses oreilles. Il eut un premier cri aigu, puis un deuxième, et finalement ce fut une véritable vague de feulements qui leur percèrent les tympans, accompagnés d'un déferlement de balles qui passèrent près du petit groupe. Des Lolcats s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, bondissant sur leurs grandes pattes monstrueuses, chacun une armes entre les griffes.

Le Patron et le Panda dégainèrent leurs armes, tentant de défendre Mathieu, trop désorienté pour combattre. Mais leur ennemis étaient trop nombreux, trop rapides, le Panda ne parvenait pas à toucher le moindre de ces monstres tellement ses pattes tremblaient de panique. Un plomb frôla le chapeau de toile du Hippie, qui bondit par la surprise et par la peur.

« Il faut se barrer, Gros ! Ou on va finir en jus de tomates ! », hurla le camé, attrapant l'épaule de Mathieu et la main du Geek, les entrainant dans sa fuite. Le Panda les suivit, hurlant pour que le Patron fasse de même. Ce dernier tua encore deux hommes-chats avant de courir à son tour. Mathieu, dont les jambes ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec leurs grandes pattes, chercha dans l'avenue un moyen de s'échapper plus facilement…

La route se divisait, à une intersection, en trois ruelles…

« Les mecs ! On se sépare ! », hurla Mathieu.

Aussitôt dit, le Patron partit à gauche, Mathieu et le Hippie à droite et le Panda tout droit. Le Geek fut le dernier à réagir, hésitant, ralentissant sa course pour choisir de quel côté aller. Une balle lui frôla l'oreille droite et, dans un hurlement, décida donc de partir vers la gauche. A leur tour, les Lolcats se séparèrent entre chacune des ruelles.

* * *

><p>Le petit être courrait le plus vite possible, les larmes virevoltant au bord de ses yeux. Il s'épuisa vite, un violent poing de côté lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Les feulements des Lolcats lui perçaient les tympans et poussait son adrénaline.<p>

Mais la route s'arrêta, laissant place à un grand mur de briques. Une impasse avec quelques vieux cartons humides et un vieux container plein d'ordures. Trop tard pour retourner en arrière, le Gamin se mit à gémir, plus que paniqué, de grosse larmes zébraient ses joues et la peur lui tordait les boyaux, le forçant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Soudain, une main puissante se posa sur sa bouche et l'entraina derrière le container. Se retrouvant assis sur le sol sous l'emprise de son assaillant, plus le petit paniquait, gigotait, gémissait, se débattait, plus la main se refermait avec puissance sur sa bouche, mais son instinct lui hurlait de se libérer et de s'enfuir. Il tenta de crier, sans succès, n'obtenant que des bruits étouffés.

« Ferme ta gueule ! Murmura agressivement une voix rauque. Tu vas nous faire repérer ! C'est moi ! »

Au son de cette voix étrangement familière, l'enfant se figea. Et doucement, la main fut retirée de sa bouche, laissant le Geek se retourner pour voir enfin celui qui l'avait effrayé

Le Patron, à genoux derrière le container, foudroya l'enfant du regard. Le Gamin, pour une fois heureux de retrouver le criminel, exclama un « Patron ! » un peu trop fort, avant que l'homme en noir ne lui voile à nouveau la bouche. Mais trop tard les Lolcats les avaient repérer.

Le Patron, dans un grognement, relâcha le visage du Geek pour poser sa main sur la crosse de son revolver, pour ainsi tirer entre les deux yeux de trois hommes-chats. Des jets de sang, des cris perçants, puis le calme revint, un silence embarrassant pour l'enfant, navré.

Alors qu'il voulut se relever, une gifle foudroyante relança le Geek sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! couina le Gamin, larmoyant.

- Petite merde ! cracha le Patron, agressif. On aurait pu crever à cause de toi !

- Mais…

Une deuxième gifle, fouettant son autre joue, coupa sa phrase dans un sanglot aigu.

- Ta gueule et avance ! grogna la personnalité la plus sombre. On doit retrouver les autres. »

Le Patron poussa un profond soupir pour calmer sa rage meurtrière et partit le premier. L'enfant, qui sanglotait, le suivit.

* * *

><p>Maitre Panda s'essoufflait peu-à-peu, n'osant pas se retourner pour tirer sur son unique ennemi. Les balles passaient si près de ses oreilles que de se retourner serait fatal. Il courrait en zigzaguant, dans les petites ruelles, il jeta un coup d'œil au Lolcat mais, distrait, trébucha sur un trottoir, avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le félin bondit toutes griffes dehors sur le Panda. Mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre sa victime, l'homme-chat reçut, lancée de nulle part, une pierre sur le côté du visage, déviant sa chute. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une balle, logée dans sa gorge, l'acheva.<p>

« Ouf ! Juste à temps ! Ca va, Panda ?

L'ursidé tourna la tête en reprenant son souffle c'était Mathieu et le Hippie.

- Ca va. Plus de peur que de mal. soupira l'animal, tout sourire.

Mathieu tendit la main pour relever son camarade.

- On a éliminé deux autres Lolcats. Informa le jeune homme. On devrait être en paix.

- La Paix c'est bien Gros ! » conclut le Hippie.

* * *

><p>Le Patron et le Geek rebroussaient chemin en espérant retrouver le reste du groupe. Le plus petit n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, tordant ses petits points devant son visage. Agacé, le Patron, hurla :<p>

« BORDEL ! Mais t'as fini de chialer comme une pute après mon passage ?!

- Mais…mais j'ai peee-ee-eeur ! geigna le Geek.

- De quoi ? De ces putains de chats ?

- Non… enfin aussi…mais…

- De moi peut-être ? » plaisanta le Patron.

Un silence royal régna dans la rue désertique ou s'étaient arrêtées les deux personnalités, jusqu'à que le Patron éclate de rire, pendant que le Gamin continuait à pleurer.

« Je te fais plus peur que ces chattes ?

- C'est pas drôle ! Tu m'a fais peur quand tu m'as mis la main sur la bouche ! La dernière fois que tu l'as fait…

Le souffle coupé par les éclats de rire, le Patron se pliait en deux, se tenant le ventre. Ses rires ne faisaient que devenir plus forts, sans parvenir à s'arrêter, tandis que le petit tentait de cacher son visage déformé par la peur et la honte derrière ses mains.

« Mais arrête ! hurla l'enfant, indigné.

- Ah ! T'as beau être un sale gosse inutile, tu me fais marrer, Gamin ! » déclara le Patron dans un soupire pour reprendre son souffle.

Le Geek, boudeur, détourna les yeux, sans pour le moins arrêter de pleurer. Ses larmes ne cessaient pas, imprégnant son visage et gonflant ses yeux.

« Bon, calme toi maintenant ou on va avoir les Lolcats au cul. » reprit les Patron, plus sérieusement. »

Mais comme l'enfant semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer, le débaucha continua :

« Aller, pour me faire pardonner, je vais te dire un truc à propos des fangirls »

Le Geek se tut soudainement et dressa l'oreille, étonné.

« J'ai vu que des pucelles disaient dans les commentaires d'SLG que tu étais…comment déjà… « Mignon ». Alors si tu en croises une, évite de trop faire ta victime et calme ton érection. Bon, on y va maintenant. »

Le Geek passa son avant-bras sous ses yeux et son nez, puis il continua sa route derrière le Patron. Il croyait rêver : Jamais la personnalité perverse ne lui avait donné de conseil, ou encore, c'était tellement qu'il soit _gentil avec lui…_

Un bruit les figèrent tout les deux. Le Patron, par réflexe, posa la main sur son revolver, puis se crispa face aux trois silhouettes qui se dessinaient devant lui. Il lâcha finalement la crosse de son arme. Se serait stupide de tirer sur son créateur.

« MATHIEU ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Geek, sautant dans les bras de son paternel.

* * *

><p>Voilà! chapitre 3 terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!<p>

encore merci pour vos commentaires! Ca m'encourage beaucoup!

Si vous trouver que l'histoire tourne un peu en rond, soyez patient, le plus intéressant reste à venir!

(Et je ne vous dis rien de plus parce que je suis dissidente!)

Sinon n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis sur ce compte ou sur Twitter!

Nilmë et à bientôt!

Elwensà


	4. Refuge

**Chapitre 4 : Refuge**

Salut tout le monde!

Encore une fois je sors les chapitres avec 3 ères de retard! Mais voilà le chapitre 4!

Encore grand merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent grandement!

En attendant je vous laisse retrouver Mathieu face aux Lolcats!

Mathieu est ses personnalités lui appartiennent

Bonne lecture!

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

><p>Dans la noirceur de la nuit tombée, deux petits yeux vers luisaient derrière la porte entrouverte d'un immeuble et regardaient au dehors, cherchant à savoir si la ruelle était complètement vide de vie. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et les petites lueurs colorées devinrent les yeux d'une petite fille qui s'engagea lentement dans la pénombre. Ses cheveux, châtains et ondulés, virevoltaient dans la brise glaciale qui la faisait soudainement frissonner. Elle grelottait, resserrant sa licorne en peluche dans ses petits bras frêles et blancs. Son pull rose, sa jupe plissée violette et ses épais collants blancs étaient les seules choses colorées qui émanaient un peu de vie dans les ténèbres de la ruelle désertique.<p>

Elle fit quelques pas maladroits, retenant sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés pour tenter de déceler une quelconque présence dans le noir. Elle poussa un couinement plaintif quand quelque chose se resserra violemment sur sa gorge pour la soulever de terre, puis un puissant cri de terreur quand elle se retrouva face aux yeux jaunes du Lolcat noir qui l'avait attrapée.

« Dis-moi, misérable humaine, nous vous avons clairement expliqués, à tout les bipèdes de cette ville, que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir après huit heures du soir ! Feula l'homme-chat.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Gémit l'enfant en agitant les jambes. Je voulais juste voir si mes parents étaient là !

- Petite inconsciente ! Tu mérites une punition pour avoir désobéi aux Lolcats ! »

Il leva un doigt et en sortit une large griffe qu'il approcha du visage de la petite, le plus lentement possible, afin de savourer l'image de la peur se dessiner sur le petit visage zébré de larmes. L'enfant, trop effrayée pour hurler, retint sa respiration en faisant exploser son petit cœur d'oiseau dans sa poitrine.

Un grand fracas, un jet de liquide rouge, et le Lolcat tomba à terre dans un feulement de douleur, entrainant l'enfant dans sa chute. La griffe ne lui fit qu'une légère coupure à la joue. Elle reprit sa respiration avant de regarder la tête immobile de son ennemi sur le sol. Un trou rougeâtre était apparu sous son oreille gauche et déversait une rivière couleur grenadine.

« Ouf ! Juste à temps ! Tout va bien, petite ? »

La fille se retourna dans un violent sursaut en direction de cette voix inconnue. Un homme court-sur-pattes, les cheveux châtains sous un chapeau noir et des yeux bleu électrique s'était approché d'elle. Pour la rassurer, il rangea son revolver à l'arrière de son jeans poussiéreux.

« Vous…Vous êtes qui ? Demanda l'enfant, apeurée.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire rassurant. Je m'appelle Mathieu. Et toi ?

La petite, un peu plus rassurée, Lui rendit un sourire discret.

- Moi je m'appelle Charlène.

- Charlène. Répéta Mathieu. C'est joli comme nom ! Maintenant il faut que tu rentres…ch-chez t… »

La douleur revint marteler le crâne de Mathieu et sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Non ! Pas maintenant !

Inquiète, Charlène demanda :

« Ça va pas, Monsieur ? »

La vue trouble, Mathieu chercha la petite du contact et l'agrippa soudainement aux épaules.

« R…Rentre chez t… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'évanouir, s'écrasant au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. L'enfant se mit à hurler, secouant de ses petits bras le corps inconscient de Mathieu.

« Mathieu ! Non ! C'est pas le moment ! »

Charlène poussa un cri de surprise quand elle releva les yeux : quatre personnes étaient apparues, comme par magie, derrière le jeune homme. La petite fille les examina : ils avaient tous le même visage, seuls leurs vêtements les différenciaient.

« Oh non ! Les Lolcats pourraient nous attaquer à tout moment ! » Geigna le Geek, s'agenouillant à côté de son créateur.

Charlène sursauta quand elle entendit une voix si aiguë venant de celui à la casquette.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ?! Demanda-t-elle.

Le Hippie, un peu déboussolé, voulu lui répondre :

- On est ses pers-

- SES FRÈRES ! Repris le Panda, irrité, en évitant de dire la vérité.

- Mais les chats ne nous aiment pas ! Ils nous veulent du mal ! » Gémit le Geek, qui releva la tête en secouant les épaules de Mathieu.

Le Patron se baissa à la hauteur du Gamin, attrapa le cop du t-shirt de son créateur et lui donna une puissante gifle en grognant « Debout, feignasse ! », sans succès.

Charlène, bien qu'un peu effrayée par le Patron, était inquiète pour les cinq compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas d'endroit pour se réfugier, et celui qui l'avait sauvée était en danger…

Elle se releva et s'exclama :

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir dans mon appartement ! Les méchants chats ne viennent pas regarder dans les maisons !

Le Geek releva la tête vers la petite, surpris.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Quelle bonne idée ! » Ricana le Patron, amusé, avant que le Panda ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et ne le foudroie du regard signifiant : _« N'y pense même pas ! »_

« Mon appartement et grand et j'ai à manger ! Et Monsieur Mathieu pourra se reposer ! Venez !

- Merci Petite ! C'est très gentil de ta part ! » Conclut le Panda.

L'ursidé passa le bras gauche de Mathieu derrière son épaule, Le Patron fit de même avec le droit, après avoir ramassé le pistolet que Mathieu avait fait tomber de son jeans. Ils faiblissaient avec Mathieu, leur force et leur énergie les avaient quelques peu abandonnées. A deux, ils soulevèrent le corps encore inconscient de leur créateur et se réfugièrent tout les six dans l'immeuble, laissant le cadavre encore chaud du Lolcat sur la route.

* * *

><p><em>Et nous apprenons que lesdits « Lolcats » ont commencé à apparaitre et à envahir Orléans…<em>

Mathieu entrouvrit les paupières lentement, laissant se dessiner un objet lumineux et rectangulaire à quelques mètres de ses yeux.

…_Ils auraient commencé à attaquer la police régionale et autres bâtiment officiel pour ensuite capturer des civils. Un reportage signé Manon Legris…_

Une télé ?…Une chaine d'info…

_Les « Lolcats », voilà comme se nomme ses créatures mi-hommes, mi-chats. Ils seraient apparut pour la première fois dans Paris, pour ensuite envahir peu-à-peu les villes environnantes, pour arriver aujourd'hui à Orléans. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent exactement, ni se qu'ils recherchent…_

Mathieu releva un peu la tête, moins douloureuse que tout à l'heure. Il sentit enfin le reste de son corps se réveiller, ainsi que ses membres se dégourdir. Il sentit sous lui le moelleux d'un canapé. Sa tête semblait posée sur un nuage, qui finalement se trouvait être un coussin, et son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture. Il regarda se qui l'entourait depuis la faible hauteur que sa tête avait réussi à atteindre. Devant la télé allumée en face de ses yeux se dressait une petite table basse noire jonchées de paquets de chips et de cookies.

Encore étourdit, Mathieu tenta, en tremblant, de se relever sur ses coudes.

« Vous allez mieux, Monsieur Mathieu ? »

Le schizophrène écarquilla ses yeux fatigués pour voir le petite Charlène à son chevet, assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé de cuir noir.

« Toi ? Mais comment tu…

- Elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait être tranquille dans sa maison ! » Répondit une seconde voix enfantine.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers la voix qui lui avait répondu. Le Geek était assis sut le tapis du salon, devant la télé, la tête tournée vers son créateur et il grignotait un cookie. Le Panda, appuyé contre un des murs blancs de l'appartement, les bras croisés, avait détourné les yeux des infos pour regarder Mathieu. Le Hippie était affalé dans un fauteuil, comme chez lui, et abordait son air perdu habituel. Quant au Patron, il était sur le balcon, fumant une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Mathieu, encore endormi.

- Tu t'es encore évanoui, Gros. Répondit le Hippie.

- Et la petite a eu la gentillesse da nous loger le temps que tu reprennes des forces » Conclut Maitre Panda.

L'animal décolla son dos du mur pour s'approcher de son créateur. Avant de chuchoter :

« T'inquiète, je surveille le patron. »

Mathieu sourit, puis remercia le Panda d'un hochement de tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Charlène, qui lui souriait. Mathieu n'aimait pas spécialement les enfants, mais après avoir passé quatre jours dans une prison à se faire torturer par des montres mi-hommes, mi-chats de deux mètres qui jouissaient de sa souffrance, le grand sourire innocent d'un enfant ne lui faisait que du bien. Il leva péniblement la main pour ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux châtains ondulés de la petite fille.

« Gentille Petite. Complimenta tendrement Mathieu. Tu as quel âge.

- Huit ans ! répondit Charlène, tout sourire.

- Mais pourquoi tu es toute seule dans ton appartement ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Le sourire de Charlène se fana immédiatement. Elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules, une petite lueur de tristesse s'alluma dans ses pupilles Mathieu ravala sa salive, est-ce que les Lolcats les avaient…

« Ils vont bien, répondit enfin Charlène. (Mathieu soupira de soulagement) Mais ils n'osent pas partir de leurs lieux de travail, les chats contrôlent tout. Mais mes parents m'appellent tous les matins. Et ma grande sœur était chez une copine et elle peut pas revenir non plus.

- Mais alors tu es toute seule chez toi depuis quatre jours ? »

Charlène releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire réconfortant.

« C'est pas grave ! Je sais me débrouiller et je vais voir souvent chez les voisins ! Et puis vous êtes là, vous ! »

Mathieu acquiesça en silence, tout sourire. Il se sentait enfin… en sécurité. Il eut un petit soupir amusé, c'était quand même un peu ridicule qu'un homme se sente en sécurité grâce à une gamine de huit ans !

Charlène bailla innocemment et se frotta les yeux.

« Tu devrais dormir Petite, il doit être tard. Dis Mathieu.

- J'ai un peu peur de dormir toute seule… geigna l'enfant.

- Le Geek peut dormir avec toi. Pas vrai Gamin ? » Proposa-t-il en se tournant vers l'enfant assis en tailleur sur le tapis.

L'enfant éternel acquiesça sans contester, il avait sommeil, lui aussi. Il se leva maladroitement, puis Charlène attrapa sa main, un peu plus grande que celle de la petite, avant d'être entrainé dans la chambre rose de Charlène.

« Et pourquoi c'est pas moi qui m'y colle ? Railla le Patron, revenu dans l'appartement après avoir jeté sa cigarette.

- Parce que tu es le pire babysitter du monde ! Répondis le Panda, agacé. N'essaie pas de la toucher, elle nous a donné un refuge et à manger, alors si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit…

- Ca va j'déconne ! Calme-toi, boule de poil ! Grogna le débauché. J'vais pas la violer, ta sauveuse ! »

Un silence prit place entre les deux personnalités, devant les yeux de Mathieu, avant que le Patron ne continue :

« J'vais me poster vers l'entrée pour surveiller. J'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.

- Pas con. Ajouta le Panda. Moi je me posterai vers le balcon. On sait jamais.

- Bonne idée. Rajouta Mathieu. Moi je pourrais…

- Toi Mathieu tu te reposes ! Coupa l'ursidé. Il faut que tu récupères ! »

Mathieu ouvra la bouche pour contester, puis la referma aussitôt. Finalement, il acquiesça en reposant la tête sur le coussin. Le Panda avait raison, inutile de perdre encore plus d'énergie. Il fallait qu'il se rétablisse.

Le Patron alla s'asseoir à l'entrée, Le Panda se posa dans le fauteuil près des baies vitrées du balcon. Quant au Hippie, il s'était déjà endormi sur un autre fauteuil.

Mathieu tira sa couverture jusqu'au épaule, puis poussa un profond soupir de fatigue. Depuis qu'il avait été capturé par les Lolcats, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien.

« Bonne nuit, les mecs. » murmura-t-il, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! j'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre!<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou un commentaire sur mon Twitter si vous avez quelque chose à dire!

à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!

A bientôt Camarades!

#MoutonNoir

Elwensà Mouton Noir


End file.
